rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
ChePaul's Drag World Cup
ChePaul's Drag World Cup '''is a fan made series created by Chechutielve. 12 queens from all over the world will battle for the title of ''"The World's Next Drag Superstar"''. Summary In this sickening new drag rush, inspired by the FIFA World Cups, the queens will be divided in groups of three. The groups will compete against each other for the first 4 challenges. one group per episode. Once all the groups have competed in their respective episodes, the groups will be merged into one, but 4 of the 12 queens won't stay for that... Rules #Once all the groups have competed standalone in their respective episodes, the groups will be merged. #Not submitting before the time limit ends is a one-way ticket to disqualification. #You can quit the show, but only in case of emergency, quitting for no reason at all will not make me let you go anywhere! #If you can't decide what look to submit, I can recommend you one! Rules for Showdown Minigames #The queen with the highest score at the showdown minigame will shantay. #If neither of the queens submit their scores, random results will be sparred. The hang of it is that you're supposed to pretend they did. Queens Episodes Episode 1 (Group A) * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce entrance quote for your queen and a look that screams the country you represent. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Kira Shade * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the merge's elimination. * Bottom Two: Valentina and Violet Chachki * Showdown Minigame: Kingpin Bowling. The traditional Bowling game. Whoever knocks down the most pins within just one frame gets to stay. * Eliminated: Violet Chachki Entrance Quotes: * Valentina: '"Hello, it's me, Valentina" * '''Kira: '"Australia's Shady Lady is in the house, Kira Shade is ready to read these bitches for filth!" * 'Violet: '"Oh, la, la" Valentina_First_Impressions_Look.png Kira_Shade_First_Impressions_Look.png Violet_Chachki_First_Impressions_Look.png '''Episode 1 Critiques Episode 2 (Group B) * Main Challenge: Create a outfit with the color assigned, you have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... Color Dreams. * Main Challenge Winner: Dark Robin * Main Challenge Prize: You get to choose the next challenge's showdown minigame. * Bottom Two:'''Jinkx Monsoon and Yuhua Hamasaki * '''Showdown Minigame: '''N/A * '''Eliminated: Yuhua Hamasaki (Disqualified) Entrance Quotes: * Yuhua: '*didn't submit* * '''Dark: '"Sou eu, Dark Robin, 14 anos e estou representando as cadelas do Brasil! (Translation: It is me, Dark Robin, 14 years old and I am representing Brazil bitches!)" * 'Jinkx: '*didn't submit* Yuhua_Hamasaki_Color_Drea-oh_right_she_didn't_submit_a_darn_thing.png Dark_Robin_Color_Dreams_Look.png Jinkx_Monsoon_Color_Dreams_Look.jpg '''Episode 2 Critiques Episode 3 (Group C) * Guest Judge: Kittenvelour15 * Main Challenge: Create your sexiest look yet. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... Crazy Sexy Fierce. * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Chi * Main Challenge Prize: An extra 8 hours in the merge's challenge. * Bottom Two:'''Raja and Sasha Velour * '''Showdown Minigame: Mini Militia. Try to complete two rounds of Survival Mode without dying. The queen who gets the furthest will shantay. * Eliminated: Raja Sasha_Velour_Craz-oh_wait_she_didn't_submit_a_darn_thing.png Raja_Craz-oh_wait_she_didn't_submit_a_darn_thing.png Kim_Chi_Crazy_Sexy_Fierce_Look.png Episode 3 Critiques Episode 4 (Group D) * Main Challenge: Roast the winners of User's Drag Rush in front of a live audience. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... Clown Realness. * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Immunity from the merge's elimination. * '''Bottom Two: Gia Gunn & Aquaria * Showdown Minigame: Roar Rampage. You're a dinosaur destroying the city, whoever gets the highest score will shantay. * Eliminated: Aquaria * Farewell Message: '"I am sorry for going off, I am just disappointed" Roasts & Looks *'Gia Gunn: 'Aja: "Level Ya Pussy Up" Out of all the winners, you aren't up there, you're down there, considering you being in the bottom while the others weren't Aquaria: 6 letters in Aquaria. 3= an eye, part of a nose, part of a lip, for both of your faces. Viper: Um why would you add gorgeous to your catch phrase, that part is fake, whatever you're pretty much fake too. *'Trinity Taylor: 'Aja, you tell everyone to "Level Ya Pussy Up", yet yours is nowhere to be found. Gurl let's be honest, your tuck is like your fanbase...nowhere to be found. Aquaria, you truly are the Number 1 show stopping diva! Your performances definitely make us want to stop the show! Let's not get started on your S10 finale lip-syncs. What the fuck were you wearing? It was like a bootleg-Madonna-cone-dress. But, I guess stealing things and making them worse really is your "strong" suit. *cough cough* Miz Cracker *cough cough* Viper, you say you're Gorgeous but deadly, and some think you're a venomous bitch, but I think they're wrong. You aren't gorgeous at all. Crooked mug lookin' ass. *'Aquaria: 'Aja: Girl, you said you was the ugly duckling of season 9, yeah you right,look like a overburnt marshmallow head a**, you look like my crap after I eat chipotle Aquaria, whacha need is some holy aqua, because them looks are the type of trash you find at the local grocery store and OH MY GOD I JUST ROASTED MYSELF. Viper, Girl, you are a wannabe reptile from mortal combat, and your eyebrows look like s’s, for when I *stutter* ssssnath the Win. Gia_Gunn_Clown_Realness_Look.png Trinity_Taylor_Clown_Realness_Look.png Aquaria_Clown_Realness_Look.png 'Episode 4 Critiques Episode 5 (Group Merge) * Main Challenge: SNATCH GAME!!! * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: * 'Showdown Minigame: ' * 'Eliminated: ' Category:Seasons